


machine? broke. wash? woke.

by gggghosts



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, second chapter is shitshow, starts off as tuckington, this really didnt go as planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gggghosts/pseuds/gggghosts
Summary: What’s so hard about fixing a machine?Easy peasy.Just put this screw thing here and- oh shit.Tucker coughs as smoke invades his nostrils and fills his lungs, “Jesus, how is there so much smoke in such a small piece of junk?” He speaks half to himself, half to Washington, who’s sleeping on the floor three feet away from him. The ex-freelancer shifts in his sleep, apparently oblivious to Tucker’s troubles.-Tucker tries to fix a machine, Washington finally sleeps.P.s. chapter 2 is pure self-indulgence





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, you can follow me on tumblr @the-gggghosts

What’s so hard about fixing a machine?  
Easy peasy.  
Just put this screw thing here and- oh shit.

Tucker coughs as smoke invades his nostrils and fills his lungs, “Jesus, how is there so much smoke in such a small piece of junk?” He speaks half to himself, half to Washington, who’s sleeping on the floor three feet away from him. The ex-freelancer shifts in his sleep, apparently oblivious to Tucker’s troubles. 

Well, at least he’s sleeping. God knows why he decided to sleep next to this piece of junk. I guess it’s sorta quiet here. It’s nice and peaceful and pretty and looks really cute and his soft hair is in his eyes-

Tucker reaches over to tuck the loose strands of hair away from Washington’s face, but hesitates. The last time he accidentally woke up wash, he nearly got knifed in the throat. He knows it wasn’t on purpose, but still, it wasn’t an ideal situation.  
His hand hovering over the man’s forehead, Washs eyes snap open, making Tucker jump in surprise.

“Whass happenin?” Wash slurs, blearily looking in Tucker’s direction.

No knife in the neck. That’s improvement?

“Er- I was just-” Tucker clears his throat, “Fixing.. This machine-thing here.”

“Oh. Why?” Wash sits up, closing his eyes again.

“Well, it’s broken.. The water capacitor is energizing the.. resistor? Yeah, I don’t know what’s wrong with it. Its smoking, it blew up in my face a couple times, and for some reason water is coming out of it. I was hoping that all machines just.. Do that.”

He watches Wash open his eyes. They slowly shift from the small malfunctioning machine to Tucker.

“Iss’ broken.” 

Wash’s stare feels way too intimate, so Tucker looks away first, clearing his throat again. 

“Yea, it’s.. Broken. You know how to fix it, right? I mean, that’s why you came up here?”

He turns his head away, “No, I came here for a different reason.”

Oh my god. Was he-?

“Wash! Were you-” Tucker has a big grin on his face as he leans forward, excited, “Was the Agent Washington jerking off?” 

Wash blushes red and hides his face in his hands, “Oh my god, Tucker, that’s disgusting! I just wanted a quiet place to sleep! I didn’t even see the machine!”

His laugh rings through the room, “I know you weren’t jackin’ it, you fuckin’ prude.”

Raising his head from his hands, Wash snaps back, “Yeah, I’m a prude because I didn’t want to jerk off on the broken machine.”

“Ohh, I didn’t even mention the machine! Why’d you mention the machine, Wash?”

“Oh my god.”

“Do machines get you going?”

“Tucker, I’m going to kill you-”

“If it’s robots that you want, Lopez owes me a favour, I can call him up and he’ll show you a good time- Ow!”

Wash had punched Tucker in the arm, his other hand covering his red face, “Dumbass..” He murmures. Behind his hand, there’s a small smile on his face.

Fuck, fuck. He’s cute.

While Tucker rubs the spot on his arm that Wash hit, he smiles, “Buzzkill. Can we fix this machine, now? I’ve been trying for the past half hour to get this up-”

“Bow chicka bow wow.”

“Dude, nice.” Tucker laughs. “But really, how the fuck do I fix this?”

Wash shifts closer to him, peering into the machine and squinting, “Hmm, Yeah, It’s pretty messed up. I can’t even tell what its supposed to look like. I wish I had my knives.”

Tucker stops admiring the way the sun shines on Wash’s face to reply, “What? Why? You won’t need them.”

Wash turns to him, smiling, “I never need them.”

He stares at Wash, the sun illuminating his freckles, the small smirk on his face. Wash’s brown eyes staring into Tucker’s own blue ones.

Oh my god.  
I can’t not fuck him.

“Anyway, I need a soldering iron and some solder if we want half a chance of fixing this piece of junk. Did you bring a toolkit with you?”

“Er- Yeah, I brought up the stuff that I saw you had on you when you were trying to fix the radio tower.”

“Wow, that’s actually really observant of you, Tucker.”

“What can I say? Not just another pretty face.”

Wash rolls his eyes, a small smile playing on his face, “Alright, well pass me the soldering iron, you can help me fix this machine- wait, hold on. Tucker, is this a fucking coffee maker?”

“What?” Tucker shifts closer to Wash as he picks up the ‘machine’ and turns it around looking at it from different angles.

“No.. Its not a fucking.. Listen, obviously it’s.. Oh my fucking god its a fucking coffee maker.”

“..I’m. I’m gonna lose it, Tucker.”

“Honestly, you need to have it to begin with.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk man

“How do you fuck up a coffee maker so bad, that I can’t evEN RECOGNIZE IT.”

“Hey, I had nothing to do with this!” Tucker defends, “I just saw this piece of scrap metal in here and I figured I had nothing else to do, so why not try to fix it?” Tucker leaves out the part where he entered the room to find Wash asleep in the corner, and decided to stay there, make sure the ex-freelancer who was highly trained in combat was safe. Yeah, it didn’t make sense in hindsight.

“-Half an hour later and now I’m here with a broken coffee maker and an angry Wash.”

“Agent washingtub!” Someone pokes their head through the doorway, making Tucker jump and causing Wash to grab a screwdriver with infliction. They both visibly relax when they realise it’s Caboose.

Tucker lets out a breath, “Caboose! Don’t scare me like that, I could have died.”

“Tucker, that’s melodramatic.” Wash replies, fiddling with the edge of the screwdriver.

“Melodramatic!? You’re holding a screwdriver like you’re gonna stab the person closest to you, which, ding dong, THAT’S ME.”

“As if this would do any damage to you! It’s a laceration at best.”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?” Tucker screams.

“I AM ALSO YELLING.” Caboose shouts in response.

“HEY GUYS?” Another, farther away shout can be heard.

Wash, Tucker and Caboose all look out the window to see Simmons yelling, “YEAH, JUST WONDERING IF YOU GUYS WERE OK, BECAUSE YOU KEEP SCREAMING.”

Tucker turns to Wash, “Isn’t that the kiss-ass from red team?”

Caboose shouts down, “AREN’T YOU THE KISS-ASS FROM RED TEAM?”

“WHAT THE FUCK.” Is Simmons reply. Grif’s barked laughter can be heard all the way from red base.

“WELL I- AT LEAST I DON’T GO AROUND, STEALING PEOPLE’S COFFEE MAKERS. WHY DID YOU EVEN TAKE IT?”

Caboose shouts back, “I WANTED TO MAKE KOOL-AID!”

“WITH A COFFEE MAKER?!” Wash screeches. Everyone ignores him.

“OH. CAN I LIKE- CAN I HAVE SOME?”

“NO,” Tucker responds, “IT’S LIKE, BROKEN, DUDE-”

Wash moves from the window and sits in the corner of the room, his head in his hands. At first glance, you’d think he was dissociating. At second glance, you’d realise that yes, he is dissociating.

“ANYWAY, IM GONNA GO NOW.” Tucker shouts, after explaining to Simmons how broken the coffee maker is.

“OH. OKAY. THATS-” Tucker shuts the window.

“Man, that guy can talk for hours. Anyway, Caboose, lets go get some Kool-aid. I think there’s another coffee maker around here somewhere.” Tucker and Caboose exit the room, leaving Washington to fall asleep in the corner again, only this time, his ears were ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want, you can follow me on tumblr @the-gggghosts

**Author's Note:**

> felt cute, might try to fix a machine that turns out to be a coffee maker idk
> 
> chapter 2 is pure self-indulgence, no tuckington to be seen, just pure unadulterated shitshow


End file.
